There is a tremendous amount of shipping activity that occurs every day across the globe. It may be difficult to monitor and to effectively evaluate all of the shipping activity to recognize potential problems, such as smuggling operations, terrorist threats, etc. Vessels of a certain type and/or size broadcast automatic identification system (AIS) data that includes vessel position information and other identifying information. The AIS system is a wide-spread, transponder-based system for identifying vessels at a distance. Unfortunately, a significant number of vessels broadcast anomalous data, and it is not practical for all anomalous data to be evaluated in real time by an analyst (or for all vessels broadcasting anomalous data to be intercepted by a coast guard vessel for further investigation).